This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is our hypothesis that both Functional Electrical Stimulation Leg Cycle Ergometry (FES LCE) exercise and voluntary Arm Crank Ergometry (ACE) upper extremity exercise will increase whole body energy expenditure, thereby increasing muscle mass, insulin sensitivity, bone mineral density and improving lipid profiles in adults with paraplegia. FES LCE is anticipated to result in greater changes for these e parameters than upper extremity (ACE) exercise because total lower extremity muscle mass is greater and contraction of lower extremity musculature will increase lower extremity venous blood flow, increasing left ventricular end diastolic volume, cardiac output and subsequently exercise tolerance